What Goes Around Comes Around
by awesomeness32
Summary: Kid Flash is always trying to get on Jinx's good side, but she's constantly fighting the notion that tells her the feeling is mutual. It's only a matter of time before the tables turn...
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Okay, so the other day I was listening to Paramore's awesome song called Decoy and it gave me the inspiration to write a story, but it wasn't this one. So then I thought about THIS story, and now I'm writing it. And personally, I think this story is better than the first one that I thought of. Now, I know that I have been neglecting my duty of writing my other story Startled By His Yellow Spandex, but that's only because I don't like it anymore so I'm ditching that one and starting this one in hopes that this story will be much better. Which it will. Hopefully.

**Disclaimah:** *Sigh* If I owned the Teen Titans, I would not be writing about them HERE. So there.

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around****  
****I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud****  
****This is how I do****  
****When I think about you****  
****I never thought that you could break me apart****  
****I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart****  
****You want to get inside****  
****Then you can get in line****  
****But not this time**

**Cause you caught me off guard****  
****Now I'm running and screaming**

**I feel like a hero**

**And you are my heroine...**

** Hero/ Heroine -Boys Like Girls **

* * *

**Kid Flash**

I haven't seen Jinx in what feels like forever. The last time I saw her was also the last time I was on duty. Which was about 45 minutes ago, but still. Good thing I know where she lives, it's time to pay her a visit. I was originally heading south, but because Jinx lives in the west I have to change directions. Well, I _think_ I'm going south...It's just a little over 6 o'clock in the morning so the sun isn't up yet. That's good, now I can watch it rise and figure out where I am. Because I had been an honorary boy scout when I was in the first, second, third, and fourth grade I know that the sun rises in the east. I come to an abrupt halt and scan the sky. What's that, a ray of light? Oh, goody! Here it-

And that's as far as I get before I go into complete and total shock.

Ice runs through my veins. I can't move, can't think straight, and worst of all, I could swear I felt something nip at my ankle. I gasp: an even bigger mistake. Liquid fills my lungs and before I can screw up anymore, I push myself back to the surface. Coughing and spluttering, I slap the water with my hand in frustration. _This is the third time!_I rebuke myself mentally.

Note to self: Stop standing in the middle of the ocean, you will go under water EVERY TIME.

I locate the nearest rock and attach myself to the side of it, giving me time to catch my breath. Then, I climb onto the rock and sit down. The sun rises and though it is a really nice sight, I have prettier things to look at. Okay, a prettier _person_ to look at. I shake myself off and sprint across the ocean to Jinx.

***************************************************************************************

**Jinx**

That idiot! What does he think he's doing standing outside of my window? Is he trying to get me killed? If anyone finds out that he's at my base- right outside of my room nonetheless **(yes, that is a word)**, they'll think I'm in cahoots **(and so is that)** with him and that's it, I'm done for. I flip him the finger and resume my drawing but his relentless knocking isn't helping my concentration. I turn around and glare at him. Then I toss my drawing pad on my bed and walk toward the window.

I open the window no more than an inch. "Go away!" I hiss and slam the window down. His fingers fly underneath it just in time to push it back up.

"Why?" He asks with a smirk, knowing fully well why I want him gone.

I sigh and Kid Flash takes that moment to push the window all the way to the top and rest his head in his hands on the windowsill. "I could make that fall on you right now, you know," I say motioning to the heavy glass pane.

He looks confident as he says, "You wouldn't, though."

I frown. "How do you know?"

"Because I could turn you into the police before you even had a chance."

My eyes narrow. "You wouldn't."

Kid Flash's eyes bore into mine. "I know." I'm done with this conversation, and I show him that by turning my back on him and walking out of the room. Stupid of me, yeah, I know. But I don't figure this out until I walk about four feet away and then hear an excited "What's this?" come from my room.

I spin around and storm through the doorway. Kid Flash is sitting on my bed, flipping through the pages of my notebook with a silly grin on his face. "Get out!" I scream, "Are you really that dense? When I left that was your cue to leave, too!"

He stands up and stretches, "Well, you should've made that a wee bit clearer. I'm not a mind reader you know."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well gee, along with you not being a mind reader, you're also not smart, you're nosy, and you lack a very useful thing called common sense."

His mask moves in a motion that suggests he just raised an eyebrow. "Says the girl who left her window open while the person she seems to be constantly annoyed with is standing outside. And then said girl walks out of the room and bursts back in to yell at the extremely handsome- yet supposedly annoying- guy in her room for simply appreciating her love of unicorns?"

"What! I...pft-a-eh...ugh!" I stutter and throw my hands in the air. I turn away from him and suddenly, he's right in front of me, a rose in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"I believe I won this 'argument'," Kid Flash says quoting the word argument with his fingers, "but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow for a rematch."He extends the rose to me and before I can think about what I'm doing, my hand reaches out and my fingers wrap around the stem.

"Get out."

"You're welcome." I blink, and he's gone.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this isn't much, but have patience, it will get a lot better! Also, this story will be MUCH better than my other one. Those of you who have read it, you have to agree, right? I though so. You know what I also think? I think you should REVIEW! It won't hurt to. Actually, reviewing will HELP! So go on, you know you want to...**

**P.S.: Every song at the beginning of each chapter has to do with that chapter...Get it?**

**P.P.S: PUHLEEEZZZZEEEEE REVIEW. Even one simple word will mean something to me! =)**

**P.P.P.S: NO FLAMES! =(**

**~Awesomeness32**


	2. Chapter 2

**After almost exactly 3 years, I'm finally back. This chapter isn't really much of anything, I just wrote it to let people know that yes, Kid Flash and Jinx still do run in my blood after all this time. It's pretty hard to forget them :)**

* * *

**Kid Flash**

She likes me. I know she does.

I mean, how could you not like all of this? It's impossible not to. As if to prove my point, I slow down and come to a jog next to two girls. They're pretty, but not as pretty as Jinx.

"Good morning, ladies," I greet the two with a grin.

Their mouths drop before words stumble out of their mouths. "Ohmygosh, Kid Flash!"

"So sexy!"

"Goo-goo-good morning!"

"He's talking to us!"

Having proven my point, I wink at them before speeding off.

Like I said: it's impossible.

I zip to the Titans Tower where I head straight for the refrigerator. I grab everything on the first shelf and stuff it into my mouth. Bad idea.

"Ugh, Beast Boy, stop making so much tofu! It's disgusting!"

"Dude!" He charges up to me in the form of a rhinoceros before transforming into a human. "That was my last batch! Aww man…" He whines. Then, he suddenly perks up, "Looks like I'll have to make more!"

A collective groan comes from the living room.

I flop down on the coach next to Starfire. "Hey Star," I say.

"Dear friend Kid Flash, how are you this lovely morning?"

After seeing Jinx, I couldn't be happier, and I'm sure it shows on my face, but I don't care. I place my feet on the table and stretch out comfortably, "I'm just great, thank you for asking."

Robin glares at me from the other side of the room. "What are you so happy about?" He asks warily.

"What is there to not be happy about?" I ask innocently. "The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and I'm surrounded by some of the best people in the world." Minus Jinx. Unfortunately, she's not exactly welcome at the Titan's Tower. But one day she will be, and if it's up to me, that day will be soon. All I have to do is convince her to give up her evil ways, and she'll see it's not so bad being a good guy. After all, she'll get to see me all of the time.

"Who is it?" Robin asks, not believing a word I just said.

"Who is what?"

"A girl is involved, I just know it," he insists. "So, who is it? Is it Wonder Woman? You'll never have a chance with her you know. She's way too mature for you."

I stand up and point my finger at him, "I'll have you know, I can plenty mature, I just don't feel like it most of the time. And second, who said anything about a girl being involved? Can't I just be happy for no reason?"

All five Titans stared at me before answering in unison, "No."

**Jinx**

I walk into the living room, the petals of the rose tickling my nose. Gizmo gives me a curious look before asking, "Where'd you get the flower?"

I shrug, "The flower shop." I lie.

He glares at me suspiciously, "You lying crud muncher! I never saw you leave!"

I squeeze the stem of the rose just about as hard as I clench the collar of his shirt as lift him off the ground and press him against the wall. "What, do you keep tabs on me now?" I growl and the reflection of my pink glowing eyes shines off the goggles that rest on his forehead. "And what is it of your concern? It's just a rose."

"Alright, alright," his face is glistening with perspiration. He's scared, and it's obvious why. I could easily turn him into a crisp. "It's just that Kid Flash guy has been seen around the city more and more often, and everyone knows he has a thing for you so…."

"So nothing," I release his shirt and he drops to the floor, glaring at me and brushing himself off. "He's the enemy. What do you think I'm some sort of traitor or something?" I don't give him time to respond before I continue, "I went to flowers shop, that's all."

I start to walk away before I finish with, "Plus, you'd know if he had been here."

"And how is that?" Gizmo sneers, straightening his goggles.

"You'd see a body bag, of course. You don't think I'd let him leave alive, do you?"

"I guess not," he grumbles.

I look down at my hand. The once healthy red rose is now a crisp black, having been burnt after my anger had risen at Gizmo. There are punctures in my palm from where I had grasped the stem so hard that the thorns cut my skin. "Great," mutter. I was more unhappy about the rose dying than I was worried about my hand.

"Whatever." I toss the dead flower into my trash bin and flow down on my bed. Something sharp pokes me in the neck and I immediately sit up. "Billy," I hiss. "Prank week isn't until next week, I thought we agreed on that!" I shout down the hall.

Expecting to see one of his traps sitting on my bed, I cautiously flip back my blanket.

A rose.

A rose and a note.

_What was that about a body bag? _

_ -Kid Flash_

**Kid Flash**

I watched Jinx roll her eyes at my letter before bringing the rose up to her face and inhaling deeply.

She likes me. I know she does.

* * *

**So like I said, this basically just a filler chapter. 3 years ago I had everything planned out. I knew exactly where I was going with this story; it was going to be the best story ever! But now, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Hopefully somehow I'll be able to re-jog my memory and come up with a brilliant next chapter that's action-packed and drama-filled, but we'll see. **

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? **

**Feel free to leave them in the form of a review:)**


End file.
